Stuck in the Subway
by StylishFashionista
Summary: He's a rockstar. I'm a normal college student. Anything between us will never happen. / Eli and Clare have never met before. They each live a completely different life. Then why has faith brought them together inside a broken subway in DC? One-shot! AU


**So, since it's my birthday (July 12, turning 12) , I posted a lot of things today. I updated my two stories Miss Miami (Austin and Ally) and The World Karate Cup (Kickin It) and now I'm posting a new one-shot! So happy! This is mostly Clare's POV, but I do have a Eli's POV somewhere. And I know, Eli being a rockstar is super cliche. But, please check it out!**** Anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Clare's POV

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do! Now, be an obedient little girl by cleaning up my room and making me dinner afterwards!"

I sulk upstairs to KC's room, where everything is in a complete mess.

_Looks like I have to clean all of this._

I start by picking up all of his clothes, which were laying on his filthy floor. Maybe if he stopped yelling and controlling me for a little while, he would actually have enough time to vacuum this whole place! I pick up each and every piece of clothing off the floor and into the laundry bin. Then, I grabbed a picture frame which was laying face down on the dresser.

The picture was of KC and I, a year ago. We met last year in college, and he was a gentleman. He would always buy me lunch and dinner and would always treat me like I was the only girl in the world. I thought he could be the one; the one I marry and the one I give away my innocence to. He asked me out, and I gladly said yes. The picture was taken at our first date, which was at the park. We took the picture at the park at sunset. I was wearing a flowy, casual dress while KC wore a basketball t-shirt and some jeans. The date was perfect. We had a picnic, and no bugs stopped to feast on our food.

The turn for the worst was two months ago. KC found out that he didn't make the football team, so he has become super controlling. His friends has started to shun him, but I stayed. I thought it was only a phase and he'll be back to normal in a week. But a week has become two months, but I stayed. And look at me now. I'm cleaning just so then KC can look a percentage happier.

"Clare!" KC yells from downstairs. "Hurry up! I need my dinner!"

"Coming KC!" I respond hastily. I throw the picture on the dresser neatly. Then, I scan KC's room quickly. It was mostly clean. It was just that the bed wasn't made and the floor still wasn't vacuumed. I sigh and run downstairs.

I run into the kitchen and throw some pasta into boiling water. After ten minutes, I drain the water and threw the pasta in the bowl with the tomato sauce in it.

"En... joy..." I manage to choke out loudly in between pants. I've only spent a stressful thirty minutes, managing to fit a few tasks for KC in them. I'd rather use those thirty minutes to snuggle up on a couch and read a Percy Jackson book instead of working for KC. KC stomps into the kitchen and grabs a fork. He tastes the spaghetti, slowly chewing it as I look at him with anticipation. He swallows it and throws the bowl at me.

"That was horrible!" he yells. I manage to dodge most of the breaking pottery as it shatters on the wall and lands on the kitchen counter. One piece hits my wrist, though, and my wrist starts bleeding really bad. I covered my wrist with some paper towels as I pant loudly, taking super deep breaths.

"I thought you would enjoy it!" I defend myself, throwing my hands up into the air.

"Well, you thought wrong!" KC snaps. "I'm going to my bedroom." He walks upstairs, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout his house. Wait, his bedroom! The one I didn't fully clean! I'm dead.

"Clare!" My name fills the house. I sigh as I go upstairs.

"Why aren't my pillows fluffed?" KC throws a pillow at me.

"Well, you called me to make dinner and I was in the middle of-"

"Don't you know that I love my pillows fluffed?" KC snaps at me, anger flashing through his eyes and sinking through his veins. Every second that passed, he was getting more and more angry.

"Well, I'm sorry, but-"

"I want you out of my condo!" KC commands, pointing at his bedroom door. "NOW!" At that sight, I immediately snap. That was too far.

"You know what KC? I don't live here, and you're kicking me out! I don't live here, and you treat me as if I'm your little servant! Well, this little servant has feelings, too. And she hates that you're being so controlling, as if you run her life. You always want whatever you want, never letting me speak. You don't care about me anymore, KC! I've put up with it for so long, but you took me as granted, huh? I thought that this controlling you would only be a phase that lasted a week, but instead it lasted two months. TWO MONTHS! I miss the old you, where we could laugh and smile like there is no tomorrow. I miss that. I miss you acting like a gentleman and being so caring and sweet to me. I miss that. But since that KC isn't here anymore, I might as well leave while my dignity's still intact. Good luck doing all of my dirty work yourself."

After I finish my super long rant, I storm out of KC's room. I could hear him commanding me to do the dishes, but I kept walking. I grab my raincoat and leave, slamming the door behind me. I cry, ruining my mascara. I grasp my cellphone and call Alli.

_Ring!_

Pick up, Alli, pick up!

_Ring!_

Alli, I need you now. Please pick up!

_Ring!_

Alli, I'm begging! I;ll do anything, just pick up!

"Hello?" I hear Alli's voice on the other line. Oh, thank goodness Alli.

"Alli, can you pick me up?" I ask. "It's too long from KC's condo to our dorms, and I can't walk."

"Oh, it seems like you've been through a lot." Alli says. "Don't worry, I'll pick you up from the subway then we can talk about your breakup."

"How did you know about the breakup?" I ask.

"I don't know, I must be psychic." I could see Alli smiling. "I'll pick you up, don't worry. Do you want to stop by the Dot or something?"

"Yeah, thank you." I sigh with relief obviously written on my face. "Bye."

"Bye." And with that, the call was dropped. I walk to the quickest subway stop and I buy a ticket. I can survive, I can.

Eli's POV

"Thank you guys so much!" I yell through the microphone. "See you later DC!" I hear many fans of mine cheer for at least five minutes. During that chaos, I run offstage to see Adam and Imogen.

"That was amazing!" Adam praises.

"No wonder you're my boyfriend!" Imogen says. Well, we're not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm a rockstar, having four Grammy's and three platinum records. Imogen's an actress, having two Oscar's and an Emmy. So, her manager and mine decided to have us fake a relationship, for more publicity.

"Thank you guys." I say. We all hug. I have the best two friends ever. Adam has been my bestie since middle school. We've stuck together, no matter what. Even though Imogen and I just met a year ago, we have became great friends. Of course, we're forced to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But, I consider her as a friend.

My manager comes up to me. I realize, but Adam and Imogen don't, since their backs are turned away from him.

"Ahem!" My manager was obviously getting annoyed with Adam and Imogen's blabbing. "I need to speak to Mr. Golds." My real last name is Goldsworthy, but they shortened it to make my name sound cooler. I think my name's perfectly fine the way it is.

"Sorry." Adam mumbles. Him and Imogen quickly shuffle out of my sight. Adam isn't a huge fan of my manager. He says that my manager gives him the creeps.

"Mr. Golds, I need you to do some autographs outside." my manager says.

"To be murdered by the paparazzi and my crazy fans?" I smirk and raise my eyebrow. The paparazzi and my fans can't get enough of me.

"Possibly." my manager says. "Now get out there!" I love my fans, but I need a little break. I've been on tour for three months. Personally, I'd like to just explore everywhere I go on tour to.

"No." I say after thinking. My manager's head could've blown up there.

"You have to!" my manager yells. No wonder Adam hates him.

"I'm sorry, but I need a break." I grab a mask and pull it over my face.

"Mr. Golds, you need to get out there!" my manager points outside.

"And I will, to take a break." I almost run out of the auditorium, but instead I add, "And call me Eli!" That's when I disappeared. I quickly dash to the closest subway stop. After buying my ticket, I board the quickest subway and sit down. The subway definitely seems more different than I imagined. It was cleaner, and there were less people than I thought there would be. Well, it was midnight, so.

After just a stop or two, it was just me and this girl who has auburn curls. She also had piercing blue eyes, and they were used to read a Percy Jackson book. She was wearing a sea green ruffly shirt with jeans. She also was clutching a paper towel on her wrist. I wonder what happened. The subway had a huge halt, sending me onto the ground and pulling the Percy Jackson book out of the mystery girl's hands.

"The subway is having some technical difficulties." a speaker echoes through the entire subway cart. "We're sorry for the inconvenience and the subway will be back and running ASAP." So, I'm stuck with a girl in a subway cart. Maybe this won't be that bad after all.

Clare's POV

"The subway is having some technical difficulties." a speaker echoes through the entire subway cart. "We're sorry for the inconvenience and the subway will be back and running ASAP."

I look for my Percy Jackson book which flew out of my hand. Of course, I quickly grasp on the cover and flip it to the page I was last on.

"So you're going to ignore me?" I look up to see a masked boy wearing emo clothes. Lunatic.

"I don't talk to masked lunatics." I say, trying my best to bring my attention back to the book I was holding on. But, sadly he was persistent.

"Wow, I'm offended!" he says, touching his heart. He moves next to me. I could feel his breath close to me.

"Can we just stay quiet and peaceful?" I ask, trying to avoid his gaze. He turns my head with his hand. I look embarrassing, with my ruined mascara tracing down my cheek and my hair looking like I have bed head.

"Yep, I'm the lunatic." the guy says. I try to turn my head, but it was held so tightly, it wouldn't budge. "Now, how come you were crying?"

"I don't tell my life story to strangers." I say.

"Then, let's get to know each other." he says. "I'm Elijah, but Eli is more suitable for me." He holds out his hand, wanting me to shake it. "And you are?"

"Clare." I end up telling him my name. Idiot, I tell myself. Idiot.

"Well, Clare, now we're NOT strangers." Eli says. "Now, can you please tell me what happened? You seem shaken up."

I didn't respond. All I did was read my book closely and carefully.

"Clare, please talk to me."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him trying to catch my gaze. I ignored it, though. I just flipped my page for my Percy Jackson story.

"Clare, talk to me or else you'll be in big trouble!" Eli demanded.

And that's when I started to break down and cry, ruining my makeup even more. That phrase sounded so much of what KC would say. I lean into Eli's chest and sob into his black leather jacket.

"I'm so sorry." I manage to say in between panting and sobbing. "I'm ruining you leather jacket."

"Don't worry, I have more from where this came from." Eli says, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. "I should be he one feeling sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. By 'big trouble' I meant tickling you! I didn't mean to do anything wrong, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I say. I feel so much better having Eli comfort me. There's something about him that makes me smile.

"Anyways, I know telling someone about the thing that's bugging you would make you feel better, so what about a deal?" Eli offers. "If you tell me, I'll tell or show you something." Eli smirks, and I figure out what he was hinting.

"Ewww!" I squirm out of Eli's arms and back into my seat. "Disgusting, Eli, disgusting!"

I could see Eli smirking through his mask. "But, literally. If you want to know anything about me, then tell me!"

"Well, fine then." I couldn't believe what I was saying. "I'll tell you."

I take a deep breath as Eli shifted his body towards me.

"Before I met you, I had a boyfriend named KC. When I first met him, he was so sweet. He would put my feelings before his and I would do the same for him. We were almost always together, though I would spend more time with Alli, my roommate and bestie. But, two months ago, KC didn't make the football team. He became controlling, and his friends ditched him for that. I stayed, because I thought that his controlling state would only be a phase and would only last a week or so. But a week became two months, and I was his servant. So, I left him. And I got this cut."

I show Eli my cut from the breaking bowl. It stopped bleeding, but it was still moist. I look up at Eli. His eyes showed that he was shocked.

"Wow." he says. "Clare, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I say. "All of that's in the past."

"Well, I'm happy you're thinking that way." Eli says. "Now, what do I have to do for you?"

Oh yeah, the deal. Hmm, I have to think of something good. I could ask for his past, but I thought of something much better.

"Take off your mask." I tell him. Eli was frightened.

"Umm, I'd prefer not to." he says.

"A deal's a deal." I say. "Unless you want me to cry again."

"Well, I don't want a beautiful girl like you to cry." Eli says, which makes me blush. I guess he just has that effect on me. He takes off his mask.

He's Eli Golds.

THE **_Eli_ _Golds._**

That does explain his voluntary emo look. His raven black hair, his emerald green eyes, his pure white skin, and his black clothing. It all makes sense. He's a Grammy winning rockstar. His life, to about every aspiring singer, is perfect.

Maybe that's the reason that he didn't want me to figure out his identity. Maybe that's the reason that he wanted to keep his mask on. Maybe.

I actually thought I was attracted to him. I would've asked him out. Except he has a girlfriend.

_Imogen Moreno_

They're on the cover of the tabloids every single day, either kissing, hugging or dancing. I do have to admit, they do look cute together.

But even if they do break up, he's a rockstar. I'm a normal college student. Anything between us will never happen.

"Clare, are you OK?" Eli asks me, which completely snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I respond. "I'm just trying to get over the fact that I've been talking to a celebrity for the past half hour."

"Well, believe it." Eli smirks. His lopsided smirk is actually really good.

"So, what's it like it be famous?" I ask, acting like I was immediately intrigued with him. He chuckles.

"It's not really the best thing in the world." Eli responds after thinking about it. What? How is being a celebrity not good?

"Why?" I ask. I actually thought that he would gloat about how it's the best thing ever. But, no. Instead, he says how it's mediocre. Not what I was expecting.

"Well, sure. Being famous and known around the world is awesome." Eli brings his gaze from his feet to my eyes. "But, being chased by the paparazzi and my fans isn't too good. My privacy is taken away, so to not be seen, I have to wear this mask." Eli grasps the white mask he was previously wearing and drops it onto the floor. "I'm taken to every single interview possible, I'm pretty sure that Ellen DeGeneres can be considered as my friend, since I've been on her show almost twenty times. I'm always busy, either doing interviews, recording songs or being on tour. I've barely relaxed ever since my career launched!"

"Wow, that sucks." I say. "Well, minus the fact that you're known all around the world."

"Yeah, that's super cool." Eli admits.

"Wait, you said that you go to lots of interviews, right?" My expression immediately turned into scared. Eli looks super concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Eli leans in a little bit closer to me.

"You won't leak my story to the world, right?" I ask, just to clarify. If that happened, then I will die. Die, I tell you!

"I won't." He touches my hand. "I'll never forget you." I blush fiercely. "Hey, I got Clare-Bear to blush!"

"Clare-Bear?" I ask.

"Yeah." Eli smiles. I like his smile. It's so genuine and beautiful. "Like it?"

"Not really." I answer truthfully. "But I like your smile. You should smile more."

"I can try." Eli smirks, and I hit him.

"Do you have anyone to keep you grounded?" I ask. Wow, that question was out of the blue.

"Huh?" It was Eli's turn to tilt his head. I laugh and touch his shoulder.

"You know, someone to not let you go all ego-maniac." I joke.

"Ohhhhhh." Eli says. "Well, my best bud Adam. We knew each other since middle school. He's so sweet, thoughtful, and he can take a joke, unlike some people." Eli looks at me knowingly.

"Hey! I can take a joke!"

"Not always."

"Fine, I'll try!" I cross my arms across my chest. Can't take a joke? I can so take a joke!

"Good!" Eli says. "Well, anyways, Adam moved with me to LA when my parents couldn't. He's been amazing." Wow, Adam moved with Eli? That's so sweet!

"Wow, you two are like a couple that doesn't want to separate." Bad metaphor.

"Yeah, except I'm not gay, and neither is Adam." Eli jokes. I chuckle and playfully hit him on the arm.

"If you were gay, then it wouldn't make sense that you're dating Imogen." I point out. Eli looks at me sternly.

"How do you know that?" Eli's tone was... surprised?

"Everyone knows that." I tell him. "It's on every tabloid known to man."

"Oh. Yeah." Eli's tone was now... disappointed? Imogen's beautiful. Why would he be sad?

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it's just that, can you keep a secret?" I nod. "Well, Imogen and I were forced to date. So right now, we're having a fake relationship."

"Do you really want to date her?" I ask him.

"No." he sighs. "I think Imogen and I are great friends, but not boyfriend and girlfriend."

I smile mischievously and grab his phone out of his pocket. He owns a black iPhone. Of course.

"Clare!" he yells. "Give it back!"

I don't obey his demands and run around the subway cart. I look at his contacts. Wow, he has Taylor Swift's phone number! OMG!

"Clare, I'm serious!" Eli jokes. I keep running and call Imogen.

_Ring!_

"Give it back!" Eli says.

_Ring!_

"Only if you break up with Imogen." I say, clutching his phone tightly.

_Ring!_

"Fine!" Eli caves in and grabs the phone. He puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" I hear Imogen's diluted voice on the other line.

"Hey Imogen!" Eli says.

"Hi!" she says happily. "I'm putting this on speaker, so then Adam can hear you!"

"I'm fine with that, I've already put you on speaker." I say.

"Hey Eli!" A voice I deciphered as Adam's echos through the subway cart. Wow. His voice is definitely more feminine than I thought.

"Hey!" Eli says. "Imogen, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to break up."

"Eh, I don't care." Imogen says. "We were way better off as friends." Wow, Imogen is so upbeat! Sometimes I wish I could be like that.

"Yeah definitely." Eli puts his hands in his pocket.

"Eli! What are you doing? Why are you breaking up with Imogen? I thought we had a deal!" I hear a masculine voice shout. Wait, that's not Imogen or Adam. Who is it? Though, it was too late to ask, as Eli already hung up.

"Eli, who was that?" I ask.

"My manager." Eli shrugs. "Not a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" I end up shouting at Eli. "He's your manager, Eli! Isn't it important to obey him?"

"I thought it was you that said to break up with Imogen in the first place." Eli raises one of his eyebrows. I open my mouth to retort, but he left me speechless. Not in that way, but... yeah.

"Touche." I point at Eli.

"You know, Clare, you have pretty eyes." Eli compliments. I blush.

"You're probably only saying that because I'm a normal girl." I sigh. "You probably don't even mean it."

"I do, Clare-Bear, I really do." I blush even more fiercely than ever before. I didn't even care that he called me Clare-Bear.

"Thanks." I look down and bite my lip. KC didn't make me feel this way. "Oh, and can you hook me up with some celebrity phone numbers?"

"That depends; are we going on a date later?" Eli asks bluntly. I smile. I can definitely play with this.

"But I bet you're just going to use me. I bet you that you're going to break my heart." I sigh.

"Do you want me to prove that I won't?" Eli asks.

"Can you?" I retort.

That's when it happened. Eli placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me. Wait, a celebrity. Kissing me out of all the girls he can grasp. Amazing. I kiss back, flinging my arms around his neck. His arms land on my waist. His tongue swipes my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly accept, and before you know it, our tongues were battling for dominance. Sparks were flying everywhere.

"The subway will start moving now. We apologize for the inconvenience." And that's when our kiss stopped.

"So today?" Eli asks, sitting down. I sit right next to him. I would love to do it today. But wait, Alli. I don't want to keep her waiting.

"Sorry, can't. But tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Eli smirks. "Then, we can talk about giving you those celebrity phone numbers." I smile.

"Can't wait." We both type our numbers in each other's phone. Then, we give them back.

"Bye Clare-Bear." Eli winks and smirks before leaving the subway station. I smile and touch my lips and my knees immediately melt. The kiss was amazing. I feel a vibration coming from my phone.

* * *

_I miss you already. 143 637_

_-Eli_

* * *

I smile and blush at the text message.

"Clare, where were you?" Alli hugs me. "It's been an hour! And why do you look like a lovesick puppy? I thought you and KC were over." Of course. My BFF having to know everything.

"I'll tell you on the way to our dorms. But trust me, it's a long story."

* * *

**Wow, that took a while. But, it turned out amazing at the end! Well, I hope. For those of you who don't know what 143 637 stands for, it stands for "I Love You" and "Always and Forever" Well, it's pretty much based on the amount of letters in a word. Anyways, review! Hope you liked the one shot!**


End file.
